IWE Extreme Rules (2013)
Extreme Rules 2013 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE. It will take place on May 19, 2013 at the Scottrade Center in Saint Louis, Missouri. It will be the fifth event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Background Extreme Rules will feature professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines played out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the episode of Raw following Wrestlemania 29, Alberto Del Rio lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Dolph Ziggler after Ziggler cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to take advantage of Del Rio being injured by Jack Swagger to become the new champion. Del Rio tried to invoke his rematch clause the following week, but was again impeded by Swagger. Teddy Long then set up a match between Ziggler and Swagger, and Swagger won. Booker T, irate at Long for going above him, rearranged the match into a triple threat match for the championship between Ziggler, Del Rio, and Swagger. On the April 29th edition of RAW, Del Rio's personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez won a triple-threat match over Swagger's mentor Zeb Colter and Ziggler's bodyguard Big E Langston to pick the stipulation for the match, which would be a Ladder match selected by Del Rio. At WrestleMania 29, Triple K defeated Rob Lesnar in their rematch. Lesnar's manager, Paul Heyman, then issued one final match to settle things between Triple K and Lesnar: a steel cage match at Extreme Rules. On the April 22 episode of Raw in London, England, Triple K accepted the match by assaulting Heyman with a Pedigree. A day after Wrestlemania on Raw, Dustin Simpson, who defeated The Rock for the IWE Championship, would issue a challenge to anybody to face him for the title after news broke out that Rock would undergo surgery. Steven Larson would come forward and face him in a match for a shot at the title later in the night, but he would lose via count-out. Larson would assault Simpson afterward until Ryback seemingly came to save Simpson, but Ryback would attack Simpson and hold the title up high. A week later, Ryback explained that he was living in Simpson's shadow and Simpson never helped him against The Shield. Ryback would watch The Shield attack Simpson from the ramp. Prior to the April 22 edition of Raw, it was announced that Simpson would defend the IWE Championship against Ryback. Later that night, Ryback would confront Mick Foley about his decision to attack Simpson. Simpson would come and save Foley, but The Shield would come out to attack the two men. Simpson retreated up to the ramp to see Ryback get assaulted by The Shield, but he would assault all three members with a chair, forcing The Shield to retreat, and gave Ryback an Attitude Adjustment. Matches ; ; *Pre-show: The Miz defeated Mark Semmler *Khris Jericho defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) *Dean Ambrose defeated Jose Serrano © to win the IWE United States Championship *Sheamus defeated Steven Larson in a Strap match *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) in a "I Quit" match in a World Heavyweight Championship number 1 contender match *The Shield (Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns) defeated Team Hell No (Kane & Kody Brown) © in a Tag Team tornado match for the IWE Tag Team Championship *Kevin McAlmond defeated The Big Show in a Extreme Rules match *Dustin Simpson © vs. Ryback ended in a no-contest in a Last Man Standing match for the IWE Championship *Rob Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Triple K in a Steel cage match Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Extreme Rules *IWE One Night Stand *XCW DVD release External links